Double Negative
Double Negative is the eighth episode of season one of My Babysitter's a Vampire. It aired July 5, 2011 as the fifth episode on Disney Channel, March 16, 2011 on Teletoon and March 2, 2011 on Teletoon (French). Plot WARNING! This plot contains spoilers. Ethan and Benny wants to use cartoon characters for yearbook pictures, but the leader of the yearbook committee, Hannah Price, rejects their idea. Instead, she plans to use a camera to take the yearbook photos. The camera used to be Benny's grandma's camera but Benny sold it to Hannah instead. When she takes a picture of herself and develops it, she ends up creating an evil twin of herself by accident. Back with the boys, the real Hannah goes over to Ethan asking if she can trust him. Ethan runs away to ask advice from Sarah who was talking to Erica who's excited about looking hot for the yearbook photo, despite the fact she won't show up in it. Ethan tells Sarah about how Hannah's asking to trust him, and Sarah suggests that Hannah has a crush on Ethan. When Ethan sees Hannah again, he finds her twin instead who acts really rude to Ethan making him confused. Meanwhile, Benny tries to get revenge for Hannah not liking his and Ethan's yearbook picture idea by taking a picture of his butt with the camera. Back with Ethan, when Hannah's evil twin grabs Ethan, he has a vision and learns about Hannah's evil twin. The evil twin of Hannah also finds the picture of Benny with his butt, develops it, and creates an evil twin of Benny too. They both end up kidnapping the real Hannah and tie her up as well as come up with a plan to create evil twins of the entire school. When the evil Benny goes over to Ethan's house, Ethan has a vision and learns of Benny's evil twin too. The next day, evil Benny (with the bad boy look) arrives at school in a go kart that he stole and even hits on Sarah. When Sarah sees Ethan and Benny, she still believes it was the actual Benny that hit on her so she ended up threatening the real Benny, but luckily Ethan fills in Sarah about the evil twins. Meanwhile, Hannah gets a group photo of most of the school making Erica angry about not getting her up close picture. Luckily, Ethan manages to free the real Hannah and destroy her evil twin. Unfortunately, evil Benny takes a picture of Ethan and goes to the bathroom to develop it. Benny was able to find his evil self and get rid of him with some help from Sarah. The episode ends with Ethan learning that Hannah has a boyfriend and Benny and Ethan leave on evil Benny's go kart. Trivia *Kiana Madeira guest stared as Hannah/Evil Hannah reuniting with Morgan both from Harriet the Spy. *Ryan Blakely guest stared as Mr. G *On iTunes, this episode is listed as "Jilly Putty". Photo Gallery= For the Double Negative gallery go here Video Gallery thumb|305px|left|Part 1 thumb|305px|right|Part 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1